


Simple Words

by yukoami



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Pretending to be someone else, Social Media AU, and I mean WW's life is a daytime drama, and falling in love, and feelings are jumbled, and little tiny angst, update about once a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoami/pseuds/yukoami
Summary: “You mean they want to pay you?” Jun had a look of disbelief on his face. “To write a confession letter for them?”“You should do it,” Jihoon said, nodding his head.Wonwoo stared, dumbfounded.“I mean you want to be an editor or author right? It’s like practice. Plus you can get money. What can go wrong?”-------------------What starts out as a simple and profitable writing business soon takes a sudden turn when one of Wonwoo’s clients not only asks for a confession letter, but also makes unreasonable demands that inevitably changes his peaceful, mundane life forever.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 51
Kudos: 61





	1. Forward: Author's Note

Hello ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡

I wanted to take a brief moment to unfold some aspects of this new story I’ll be posting!

The idea came randomly one night in discussion with my sister, Yuki, about Cyrano de Bergerac (an old play that basically is about a dude writing letters for another dude for this girl… I mean it’s a lot more detailed and complex than my very cut dry summary haha, but that’s where this story was loosely inspired from). Yuki encouraged me to take this idea and create a modern version and after tossing ideas around, we came up with using relevant messaging/ social media outlets to carry out this story. 

The thing I love about writing is that it can be so creative and can be expressed in soooo many different ways. It’s definitely an art form to say the least.٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

With that being said, and as you may have guessed based on the summary and tags, the way this story will be told will be through narrative writing alongside text messaging/ social media additions. (Basically a social media AU, if you are familiar with that.) 

Traditionally, I’ve seen these types of stories on social media platforms (i.e. Twitter, which I will also be posting this story on through a shared writing account with my sister, Yuki), but not everyone has/has access/wants to be on those apps (sneak peek into my mind（>﹏<）: even though I have a Twitter account, I am slightly terrified of how some people use their words and handle situations on there… so I am very tiny on that account and don’t do much on it and pretty much try to stay invisible hehe (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)) so I wanted to also share this on ao3 as well for you to read on this platform too! 

And based on the nature of how I wanted to compose and tell this story, there are fictitious text messages/ social media posts and use of different fonts for different letters written (spoiler//which honestly don't appear too often). I have included samples of these below! ^-^

_**Examples of fonts (not all are included) :**_

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

_**Example of messaging/ social media additions:** _

_**Text sample:** _

_**Social Media sample:** _

\-------------------------------------------------

**If this is not something for you, there are so many great stories by other authors out there, so please go have a look at any one of those!!**

Figuring out how to code things correctly on ao3 to get the ideal look that I was happy with was a learning curve and took a while, but it was fun and I think I'm pretty proficient at it now haha! I will also be crediting properly when appropriate/needed and I have also read through the TOS (terms of service) numerous times (aka 4 times... like...for real @-@) but let me know if I'm breaking a rule or something! Thanks! 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this more light-hearted read (compared to my last two latest stories (^_^;)!) 

♡ yuko 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have preferences and if you would like to read this via Twitter, [here is the link.](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy/status/1361471710290059268) There are created "profiles" and brief "backgrounds" there too, for the characters, if that interests you!  
> But I will be updating on ao3 routinely as well!
> 
> **[3/4/2021] Updates on Twitter is on hold for the time being, but updates on ao3 will continue. (See [CH 4 end-notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271801/chapters/72816189#chapter_4_endnotes) for more details)


	2. Thumbs up emoticon? Interesting choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡  
> Finally got this chapter up! It took me an hour longer than I anticipated  
> (｡•́︿•̀｡) BUT... ANYWAY!  
> This was such a fun way to write and develop characters and I hope you enjoy the ride! As always, please heed tags before beginning! Have a beautiful day! 
> 
> a/n: academic school year in South Korea starts during March and ends in the middle of July (1st semester) and starts again in late August, ending in mid-February (2nd semester). This story follows this school year system, and takes place during the 2nd semester.

Wonwoo stopped typing briefly to peek at his phone that sat beside his laptop. With a sigh, he looked back at the computer screen. 

It had been six months since he began this… side job? He didn’t know what to really call it. All he knew was that he had Chan and his very convincing friends to blame for how he now spent his evenings after completing his school work.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

_(Six Months Ago)_

_“So, there’s this girl…”_

_Wonwoo watched the younger boy pace back and forth, a folded paper in his grasp._

_“Okay…” Sitting on the edge of the bed, the older boy crossed a leg over the other, propping an elbow on a knee, resting his chin on the palm of his hand._

_“And well I kinda… like her, you know? She’s super sweet and really nice. And she’s really smart. She’s on the dean’s list. Do you have a dean’s list at your school? Or is it a prep school thing?”_

_“Chan…”_

_“Maybe it’s just a prep school thing. But she’s also super sporty and fun. She plays volleyball and-”_

_“Chan…”_

_“Right, sorry… anyway, I wrote this letter. And well, I kinda wanted you to… proofread it I guess.”_

_“Proof...read… your love letter?”_

_“It’s not a love letter,” Chan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, “it’s a confession letter.”_

_“What’s the difference?”_

_“It’s.. like…it’s… I’m not sure but there is a difference. But can you read it?”_

_The younger boy held out the folded paper._

_With a sigh, Wonwoo took it, opening it up._

_Moments of silence filled the room as the older boy's eyes scanned the written letter._

_Pressing his lips together, Wonwoo looked up at Chan who stared at him with questioning eyes._

_“Soooo… how is it?”_

_“Uh, well…” Wonwoo tilted his head slightly, looking for the best way to describe what he just read. “...it sucks.”_

_Chan deflated his body, falling into his desk chair. “I know,” a sad whine left the younger boy’s lips, “I know, I know, I know. It’s like it’s written by a fifth grader.”_

_“More like a third grader, but yeah,” Wonwoo mumbled out, looking over the letter again. “What does ‘Your bright teeth make the world shine’ mean?”_

_“Stop!” Chan wiggled in his chair throwing his hands over his ears._

_“Oh this one's nice, ‘You're smarter than you look and that’s pretty cool’.” A smirk laced the older boy's lips as he met Chan’s embarrassed eyes._

_“I need help.”_

_“I mean, it’s very… you.”_

_“Look,” Chan sat up in his seat, taking the paper out of Wonwoo’s hands, “I need your help Hyung. I have one chance to sound good. And writing and stuff was never my… thing…b-but you’re like super good with writing and sounding super poetic and… good.”_

_“Well, we can’t deny your expansive vocabulary.” The sarcastic reply had Chan puffing out a sigh._

_“Please? Help?” The letter was waved in front of Wonwoo’s face._

_With a heavy sigh, the older boy ripped the paper out of Chan’s hands._

_“Fine. What do you want to say?”_

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

And apparently the letter was well received… by not only the girl that it was intended for, but a handful of other students that were able to see the letter and questioned Chan about how he was able to sound “so cool and smooth”. 

Chan being Chan had no qualms about sharing how his _“awesome hyung helped write a letter that really expressed how he felt in fancy words”_ and how he just _“copied what Wonwoo-hyung wrote in his own handwriting after.”_ The kid then proceeded to extend Wonwoo’s services to _“others in great need.”_

At first, the older boy rejected random prep school students begging him to write them a confession letter and offering him money to do so. That was until he mentioned it to his friends. 

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

_“You mean they want to pay you?” Jun had a look of disbelief on his face, the crappy school lunch in front of him forgotten briefly. “To write a confession letter for them? Like actually pay you with money?”_

_“You should do it,” Jihoon said, taking a bite of his food, nodding his head._

_Wonwoo stared at his shorter friend dumbfounded._

_“I mean you want to be an editor right? It’s like practice. Plus you can get money. They would pay you for editing their stupid letters or writing them or whatever… it would be like a job.”_

_“Wait, you mean those kids would give you money to write their love letters?” Soonyoung looked between Wonwoo and Jihoon, eyes wide. All three boys looked to their other friend who had been sitting quietly, apparently lost and not following along with the conversation until just now._

_Jun patted Soonyoung’s back while Jihoon scoffed and shook his head. Wonwoo only looked back at the school lunch, lightly stabbing the small piece of fish they served. He hated seafood._

_“So what’s the problem? You like writing and then you’ll get money. And Jihoonie said, you want to be an editor or uh, book writer person. Right? It’s good practice.”_

_“Book writer person?” Jun snickered, throwing his head back with a laugh._

_“Author, but good try Soonyoung,” Wonwoo remarked._

_“But come on, you should really consider doing it.”_

_“Money is money right?” Jun shrugged before continuing, “You can save up for college, buy us ice cream, buy some new clothes…” The boy sitting across from him gestured at Wonwoo’s worn out sweater._

_Wonwoo only clicked his tongue, sliding his lunch tray away from him while folding his arms on the table and plopping his head on them._

_“Yeah, yeah… take ‘em for all they got! Those kids are loaded. Trust fund babies or whatever they call them.”_

_“Psh, you’re just saying things from movies you watch.” Jihoon scoffed, pointing a finger at Soonyoung who sat across him._

_“Whatever, the point is…” Soonyoung poked Wonwoo on the head that was still lowered on his crossed arms, “this guy has a job opportunity that can pay him decently, give him experience and he doesn’t want to do it. And they say I’m the idiot of the group.”_

_“Who says that?” Jihoon shook his head, looking at the louder boy. “No one talks about us at school.”_

_“But if they did, I bet I would be the idiot.”_

_“Okay, okay, back to the letter writing thing,” Jun waved his hands in front of Jihoon and Soonyoung’s face, pointing at their quieter friend._

_“Just do whatever you want to do.” Jihoon patted Wonwoo on the back._

_“No, no let’s take a vote.” Soonyoung stood up looking at the other three on the table. “Everyone in favor of Wonwoo writing letters for those prep kids, raise your hands.”_

_Jun, Soonyoung and to Wonwoo’s surprise so did Jihoon._

_“Alright, looks like our Wonwoo has a new job!”_

_Wonwoo buried his head in his arms before sighing out. ‘Just a couple of letters for some kids… it shouldn’t be too bad.’_

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

But somehow his little side business got a lot more popular than he ever anticipated. 

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

_Wonwoo looked in disbelief at the influx of messages from unknown numbers asking for his help._

_“Hansol, Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Hansol.” Jihoon gestured to each person he introduced before taking a seat._

_“Hey, what about us?” Soonyoung pouted his lips out._

_“You can do it yourself.” Jihoon said nonchalantly, seemingly unfazed._

_Wanting to hurry up this meeting and get out of the little music practice room that all five boys were cramped in, Wonwoo quickly introduced his other two friends, “Uh, this is Soonyoung and Jun.”_

_“Nice to meet you.” Hansol nodded at the older boys. “So Jihoon hyung said you need like an account for a business?” The younger kid turned to Wonwoo, clasping his hands in his lap._

_“Ummm… uh-huh?” Wonwoo honestly had no idea what he needed._

_“Yeah, like a secret identity account,” Soonyoung interrupted, standing behind the chair Jihoon sat on, leaning his arms on the headrest of the chair. “He’s gonna be a secret writer for people and they need to get in contact with him but not through his phone.”_

_“Okay,” Hansol nodded, jutting his bottom lip out while opening his laptop, “So we can set up like a social media account. It’s not that hard.” The younger boy looked up at Wonwoo, who stood by his side. “You… couldn’t set that up?”_

_Jihoon spoke up, drawing the younger boy’s attention, “He’s also gonna get paid and we need help setting that up and linking his new accounts together… or something. Does that make sense?”_

_“Oh I see, I see,” Hansol said in English clacking away at his computer. “Sounds fun.”_

_Wonwoo was a little surprised with the lack of questions the younger boy was asking, but all the better for him he guessed._

_“So I set up an account with an easy mobile payment app called Veemo. You just have to input your banking info here and your phone number. The app will send you a text when someone pays you, that’s why it needs your cell number.”_

_“They won’t know it’s me?”_

_“Nah, they will just know the username. Which, by the way, what do you want your username to be? Like a pseudonym more like right? Since you don’t want people to know it’s you?” Hansol stopped his clicking and typing briefly to peer up at Wonwoo._

_“Um, yeah pseudonym… I guess. Umm...”_

_“Oh! How about The Cat Boy. You like cats!” Jun interjected brightly._

_“No, no, no… that’s like if he was pet-sitting people’s animals,” Soonyoung dismissed, before adding his own idea, “What about The Knight Writer. Get it? It’s like, knight rider except writer instead of rider and it’s like a knight in shining armor but sounds like night… like nighttime. You know? Wow that’s cool!” Soonyoung beamed at his own idea._

_“That sounds corny as fuck.” Jihoon looked up at the other boy behind him._

_“Well I don’t see you coming up with one.” Soonyoung pointed at the shorter teen._

_“Hyung, do you have a name you want?” Hansol said looking back at Wonwoo and leaving the other two friends to continue their bickering._

_“Mmm…” Wonwoo tilted his head, looking down at the ground thoughtfully. “Cyrano?”_

_“Cyrano? Yeah that sounds good.” Hansol turned back to his screen, again, no questions asked. Wonwoo liked this kid._

_“Cereal?” Jun snickered looking at his friend._

_“No, Cyrano.” Wonwoo clarified, pulling his sleeves over his fingertips. “It’s from a book.”_

_After several more minutes, Hansol finally explained everything he set up and taught Wonwoo how to use it all; the money payment Veemo app, the Twitter DMs that people could contact him through, and the email he set up just for sending out finished letters. The kid was his new favorite person._

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Sending the last letter of the night to one of his awaiting “clients”, Wonwoo turned off his computer, tucking himself into bed. Tomorrow was a brand new day, a brand new semester, and one, unbeknownst to him, that would disrupt his quiet little life up until now.

══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════

“Shit,” a curse spewed from Mingyu’s lips as he ran down another flight of stairs. 

He was lost. So lost. 

This new school was big and had a ton of hallways. Even though he spent the first semester at this school, it was still relatively new to him and he didn’t know where every classroom was. 

Pausing to catch his breath, Mingyu pulled his phone from his pocket, hoping to get some help.

Shoving the device in the back pocket of his jeans, Mingyu ran his fingers through light colored hair, taking off in the direction of the Home Economics classroom. Even as the late bell rang, he kept running.

══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════

Wonwoo glanced at Soonyoung’s message before shoving his phone in his pocket, picking up his pace towards the home economics classroom. 

Somehow, his friend had convinced him to take the home ec elective with him since it would be an “easy peasy” course and it could help boost Soonyoung’s overall grade point average.

Wonwoo ended up agreeing to it since taking a language course or a pottery class sounded like too much work and too messy, respectively. 

“Here, here!” Soonyoung’s voice rang out as soon as Wonwoo entered the classroom, his friend’s hand waving in the air. “Isn’t this kinda neat? Look… it’s like mini kitchens!” The blond’s enthusiasm was a bit much just for an elective course. 

Wonwoo plopped down beside Soonyoung on the circular tables that were set up aside from the small kitchen stations. 

“The last time I was allowed in my own kitchen at home was when I set off the fire alarm trying to cook that frozen pizza thing.” Wonwoo peeked over his shoulder at the stove and oven set up. “Mom said I’m not allowed in there anymore.” 

A tiny pout settled on his lips as he recalled the incident. It really wasn’t his fault… he thought the oven automatically turned off after setting the timer. He didn’t know their particular oven didn’t do that fancy shit and he was supposed to manually turn off the oven and take out his pizza when the buzzer went off or else you would end up with a burnt piece of cardboard and smoke encasing pretty much the entire kitchen and living room. How was he supposed to know. 

A small ping from his phone brought his attention back to the present. Pulling the device from his pocket, Wonwoo quickly checked the message.

Another prep school kid asking for another confession letter. He would reply later. 

“Good morning class! It’s such a beautiful day to begin teaching the art of food! My name is Teacher Cho and it’s lovely to make your acquaintance.” 

Along with the rest of the class, both Wonwoo and Soonyoung stared at the dramatic teacher that took a bow after her long winded opening. 

“Uwaa..” The blond boy looked at Teacher Cho in admiration while Wonwoo only tilted his head and wondered why he signed up for this class. 

“Now before-”

The sliding of the door interrupted the teacher, while a tall boy entered the classroom a bit out of breath. “Sorry I’m late! Big school, lots of hallways.” Running a hand through dyed, light brown hair, the newcomer smiled charismatically at the teacher before making his way to an empty seat closest to the door. 

“Ah well, no time like the present to be present! As they say, nothing brings people together like good food!” 

Wonwoo watched as the taller boy dropped himself in the chair as he let out a short, considerate laugh at their teacher's weird ramblings. The new kid glanced around the room, while taking off the gray jacket he wore and before Wonwoo could tear his gaze away without getting caught staring, the boy’s eyes met his own. A small grin sprouted on the boy's face as he quickly lifted his eyebrows before breaking eye contact and turning back towards the teacher. 

Habitually covering his fingertips with the ends of his sleeves, Wonwoo also turned away, but instead of looking at his teacher, he peered over to the kitchen stations in the classroom. Hopefully this class wasn’t a mistake.

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

_Later that evening:_

Wonwoo stared at the reply. Usually people were super expressive in their gratitude. Apparently not this kid. 

Brushing it off, Wonwoo sent the second part of the generic message. 

He was also not used to people asking why he did things the way he did. This girl was annoying. 

Quickly typing in a reply, Wonwoo hit send, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he waited for his new client to send over the needed information. 

A frown made its way on Wonwoo’s face. He liked the thumbs up emoji. He thought it was a nice addition. Whatever. 

Also, she provided no information for him to use when composing the confession letter… at all. Nothing. 

The teen closed his phone, opening a new document. Hopefully he could finish this Yeona girl's letter quickly. She seemed a little bossy. 

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo looked over the letter once more before emailing it. This Yeona person said she didn’t care where she and this Mingyu guy met, so Dosan park seemed convenient. Hopefully she agreed… he didn’t want to deal with the girl any longer than necessary. 

══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════

“What’s with the big smile?” Seokmin couldn’t help but match Mingyu’s grin, even though he had no idea why his friend was so happy. 

“Because he got some love letter in his locker this morning,” Seungkwan answered, face contorted in an annoyed look while he carried his lunch tray with both hands, the trio stepping outside to eat under the late summer sun. “And it’s from one of those prep school girls.” 

“Ohhhh,” Seokmin smiled, eyes turning to crescents as he looked at his taller friend. “You’ve only been here for half a school year and you have a potential girlfriend already!?”

“Don’t give him any more praise. It’ll all go to his big head.” Seungkwan set down his tray, plopping beside Seokmin, while Mingyu took a seat across the table from the two other boys, the three teens making themselves comfortable in their usual outside lunch spot. 

“Wanna see it? It’s cute.” Mingyu handed the note to Seokmin while Seungkwan rolled his eyes. 

“So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna meet her at the park?” After reading the letter, Seokmin looked over to Mingyu, who was chewing a mouthful of food while shrugging. 

“I think it’s ridiculous,” their other friend scoffed while fixing his bangs with his fingertips, “how can someone from a completely different school even like you? They don’t even know you-”

“Or how you unappealingly shove food in your mouth,” Minghao interrupted while taking a seat beside Mingyu, the latter only scrunching his nose up in distaste at the newcomer's comment as he continued to chew his food. 

“Exactly!” Seungkwan pounded the table with his fist before continuing, “And you don’t even know this person. How do you know they are even who they say they are? You don’t know anything about her. Why would you date her?” 

“I know, I know.” Mingyu waved a hand in the air dismissively. “I’m gonna go to the park on that day-”

“You’re an idiot,” Seungkwan butted in, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Shut up, I didn’t finish.” Mingyu threw a look at his friend who only pushed his lips out and widened his eyes a bit, tilting his chin up in a defensive manner. 

“I’m gonna go to the park on that day, whatever it says in the letter-”

“It says Thursday!” Seokmin enthusiastically interrupted this time, to which Mingyu only huffed out in annoyance for being stopped too many times for his liking. 

“Stop interrupting me! I’m gonna go to that place, on that day and leave my own letter so she gets a note too and it will be a fun little game to see if she really is interested or if it was just some spur of the moment infatuation,” Mingyu spewed all in one breath. 

“You… wrote a… return confession letter?” Seungkwan looked appalled. Minghao looked intrigued. Seokmin looked supportive as always. 

“Yeah,” a grin sprouted on the taller teens face as he shoved his hand in his backpack, pulling out a slightly wrinkled paper. “Wanna see what I wrote?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!  
> ٩(*❛⊰❛)～❤ See you next time!


	3. Unless your real name is Cyrano?

Walking home from school, a frown settled upon Wonwoo’s face as he read the message. With his attention on the phone in his hands, he didn’t notice the other person quickly walking by until he collided forcefully with him. 

“Watch out.” A startled voice reached Wonwoo’s ears while an arm wrapped around his waist, preventing him from planting his face on the ground. 

Clutching his phone to his chest, Wonwoo looked up at the person who held him…

… the late kid from his home economics class. 

“You okay?” The other boy craned his neck back a bit to look him in the eyes. 

Moving out of the taller boy's hold, Wonwoo nodded his head, “Yeah. Sorry.” 

“Nah it’s my fault. I was re-reading this… uh…” the boy looked down at the paper in his hands before shaking his head and meeting Wonwoo's gaze again, “...never mind.” 

Pressing his lips together, Wonwoo hoped this awkward interaction would be done soon. Maybe this guy wouldn’t recognize him. 

“Anyway, see you in class tomorrow.”

Well, no luck there. 

The boy grinned, exposing canines before patting Wonwoo’s shoulder and walking off. 

Shaking off the brief interaction with the unknown kid from his elective class, Wonwoo looked back at his phone.

Once he reached home, Wonwoo tossed his bag at the foot of his bed, flopping down on the comfy mattress, bouncing slightly while he took out his phone to ask advice from probably the most unhelpful friends he knew… not like he had much choice since they were pretty much the only friends he knew.

Before he could even curse out his friends for being completely useless, another loud ping rang out, gaining his attention again. A small smile graced his lips as he read the message from his best friend since second grade. 

With a sigh, Wonwoo flipped over on his back, holding his phone in the air as he pulled up the familiar direct messaging thread. 

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

Wonwoo leaned on the wall outside of his school. His eyes stared at his sweater covered hands that tapped at random intervals against his thighs. 

He had no idea what this girl looked like and he knew she probably didn’t know what _he_ looked like. Now that he thought about it, this whole meet up wasn’t planned very well. 

“Are you Cyrano? The writer?” 

A questioning voice had Wonwoo peering up at a girl standing several feet away. Just with a quick look at the other teen (her prep school uniform, well manicured nails, branded bag and shoes) it could be assumed that this girl was Yeona. 

“Uh, yeah. Um, Yeona right?” Pushing off the wall, Wonwoo stepped forward towards the girl. 

“Yes. Thank god, finally.” The girl cleared her throat before gently tugging on a curl of brown, styled hair. “I’ve asked three peers of your’s who were also standing by this… wall thing that surrounds your public school.” Yeona gestured a hand towards the stone wall behind Wonwoo, who glanced back at it. “It’s like a prison here isn’t it. Poor things.” 

Wonwoo turned back and blinked at the girl. She spoke just like she texted… didn’t mince words at all. 

“So…” 

“Right, I guess we shouldn’t waste any more time than I already did trying to find you.” Yeona took her purse off her shoulder, pulling out a folded paper. Wonwoo just stared at her. “Anyway, this is what was left at Dosan park. It was quite a let down, but… oh well. Here.”

Taking the letter, Wonwoo opened it, his eyes scanning the handwritten letter.

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo looked up from the letter. How hard was this to reply to? 

“You don’t want to answer this yourself?” 

Yeona pressed her lips together. “Look... wait, what’s your name? Unless your real name is Cyrano and your parents really named you after Cyrano de Bergerac, the guy from the play.”

“Oh you know that story?” Wonwoo was a little surprised that this girl knew the name of the character he chose his pseudonym after. 

“Yeah… who doesn’t?” 

His friends apparently. 

“So… what’s your real name then?” Yeona looked at him expectedly. 

“Wonwoo.” 

“Okay, Wonwoo… as you probably already surmounted, I’m not the best at… putting my words and thoughts eloquently or…” 

“Nicely? Friendly?” Wonwoo didn’t mean for it to slip out, but it did. He bit his bottom lip hoping that his little slip up didn’t upset the girl. 

“... Yes, I guess that would also be appropriate to say.” Yeona mumbled out fixing her skirt. 

Wonwoo felt a tinge of guilt. 

The girl looked back up, raising a neatly shaped brow. “But I’m guessing you’re also not the most adequate at handling real social interactions with people since you are a ghost writer for confession letters. So, judgment can be passed on both ends I guess.” 

He takes it back. He feels no guilt at all.

Clicking his tongue, Wonwoo shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. “You know actually I’m super busy, interacting with real people, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to write that letter for-”

“Okay, okay I can see I’ve offended you. How about on top of the $100 that I’ve promised, I’ll tact on another $50 if you just forget what I said.” 

Startled, Wonwoo waved his hands dismissively. “W-what? No, no I was just jok-”

The girl opened her wallet, took out some bills and shoved them in Wonwoo’s pocket. “There, $150. Now, can we move on to the letter?” She waved the paper in the air and Wonwoo could only blink at the tips of the bills that stuck out of his jacket pocket. 

“Um… yeah. I’ll just write something up.” Looking back at the girl, Wonwoo tilted his head. “But, maybe we should include some things about yourself. Like, answer some of his questions in the letter.” 

He gestured towards the note. “Is there...something you want to say?” 

“Um…” Yeona unfolded the letter, glancing over it again. “Animals are alright, sports are alright, I don’t have siblings and… I want to see him in person next time. Include that.” The girl peered back up innocently at Wonwoo. 

Blinking, Wonwoo didn’t know if she was serious or not. But assuming her personality from their entire interaction up until this point, she probably wasn’t joking… at all. 

Pressing his lips together, Wonwoo gently took the letter from the girl’s hand, pocketing it with a small nod. “Okay, I’ll...work with that.” 

“Great!” The girl smiled. “You can email the electronic copy to me as soon as possible and after I write it out, I’ll have Hyerim put it in his locker like last time. Do you know Hyerim? She’s a senior.” 

It’s been a long day. This girl has been a lot. Wonwoo was tired. He wanted this conversation to be done. 

“No… I don’t know Hyerim.” 

“That’s okay. It’s unimportant to your role. Anyway, see you later.” Turning on her heel, Yeona made her way down the street. 

He really hoped he didn’t need to see her later.

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

_Later that night:_

Wonwoo lightly tapped a pen against his desk as he reread the letter from this Mingyu guy again. 

In the six months he’s been doing this, never did anyone write a response letter to the confession letter. He assumed once his part was done, the people he wrote for either lived happily ever after or was rejected, which sucked, but it didn’t really concern him.

Now, here was someone that wrote a reply, wanting to get to know the sender more before actually meeting. 

It certainly was different and piqued Wonwoo’s interest. 

Shaking his head and opening his laptop, he decided to stay as far away from this as possible, not wanting to get caught up in whatever happened between Yeona and this Mingyu person. 

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo read over the finished letter. He assumed Yeona read a lot since she did know about his pseudonym. He didn’t know exactly what she liked to read so he kept it generic. 

Most of the answers he wrote generically, since obviously he wasn’t Yeona and the girl didn’t give much information about herself. 

He did add her “it’s alright” answers in there and that made him laugh since it was an inside joke with himself. 

In the end, as he sent the letter via email to Yeona, he hoped this guy would get the hint and just meet with her so he could move on. 

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

“I can’t believe we are late because you wanted your boyfriend to give you a kiss.” Wonwoo’s longer legs were an advantage over Soonyoung, as the other teen slightly jogged beside him while he just quickly walked towards their elective course. 

“It was worth it though.” A light laugh and puff of air escaped a happy Soonyoung. 

“You didn’t even get a kiss. It was a waste of time.” Wonwoo huffed. 

“One day Jihoon will publicly display his affection for me.” 

“Whatever. Hurry up.” They picked up their pace until reaching the Home Economics room, one of the furthest classrooms that was located at the back of the school. 

As soon as they both stepped foot in the already filled class, the bell rang.

“Okay!” Soonyoung clapped his hands together once. “Not late!”

Wonwoo only exhaled deeply. Having to haul-ass was a pain.

“We can sit here I guess.” Soonyoung quickly threw himself in the seat closest to the door, throwing a smile to the other kid that sat on the otherwise empty circular table. 

As Wonwoo took his seat, he finally noticed the other occupant on the table, the voice of their teacher fading in the background. 

_‘Oh shit. It’s this guy.’_

The boy who was focusing on the teacher, moved his gaze to a staring Wonwoo. 

Caught. Again. Shit.

A small playful smirk sprouted on the teen’s face as he quietly leaned over towards Wonwoo. “I think I preferred you staring at me when you weren’t all out of sorts.” 

“What?” Wonwoo’s voice lowered so as to not get caught by the teacher.

A smile. “Being late isn’t a very good look on you,” the nameless classmate whispered. 

Leaning slightly away from the other teen, Wonwoo gawked at the boy. “I’m not late, and I wasn’t staring,” he voiced, equally soft.

“You weren’t exactly on time, and yes you were.” 

“Says the one who came in late last time,” Wonwoo huffed out in annoyance.

“So you _were_ staring.” A haughty grin crossed the boy's face… a grin Wonwoo wanted to slap off the other’s lips. 

“I-- no. I was looking at the door, and you happened to come into view when you came in late.” 

“So now you keep track of my tardiness?” Teasing words flustered him more and more. He was starting to get frustrated with this guy. 

“No--” 

“Shh.” The kid put his finger to his lips, smiling. “I’m trying to pay attention. Late students shouldn’t distract the other kids who actually came on time.” A small wink. 

Wonwoo was appalled. He looked over to see Soonyoung grinning, his phone in his hands. 

A short buzz was felt from his pocket and Wonwoo scowled as he quickly scanned the text messages between his friends.

Wonwoo ignored the rest of the text messages, folding his arms on the table and plopping his head on them after sending a quick glare to his friend beside him. Soonyoung only giggled, throwing his head back. 

Wonwoo turned back to the exuberant teacher. Towards the end of class, he slowly began to tune her out, only catching the last part of Teacher Cho’s rambles.

“...and that will be starting next week! It is a wonderful experience that all previous home ec students loved! So, please look forward to getting your assigned partner and working with them for the rest of the semester in the kitchen and the class projects!”

The bell rang.

“Class dismissed!” 

**══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════**

“What do you mean you like talking to her?” Minghao sent his friend the most judgmental look in the whole world as he sat on the bench in the boys locker room, waiting for the taller teen to finish changing out of his practice clothes so he could give Minghao a ride to his Chinese School (it was basically another 3-4 hours of school _after_ regular school, only they were taught in Chinese, his native language.) ****

“I mean she seems… spunky…” Mingyu shrugged his shoulders, tossing the sweat-dampened towel on the bench that Minghao sat on. ****

“Why?” A look of disgust crossed the sitting boy's face as he stared at the gross towel, picking it up with the tip of his finger and thumb and tossing it further from where he sat, one leg crossed over the other. ****

“What do you mean ‘why’? She seems kinda… 'blah' but in a cute and fun way you know? Like her jokes would probably be awkward and not funny which would actually make it adorably funny. You know?” A big grin adorned Mingyu’s face as he pulled down his shirt and slung his backpack over his shoulder. ****

“No, I don’t know. And how are you surmising all of this from a letter?” Minghao picked up his own bag and walked in front of his friend out the gym doors, towards the parking lot. “Or well, two letters now.” 

Mingyu had received a reply letter from Yeona a few days ago and he happily read through the note that answered the silly questions he had written without much thought. 

“I dunno. She just gives that vibe from her letters. I wanna talk with her more before meeting.” ****

“You want to be pen pals now? I don’t know if you’re aware, but that’s not how confession letters work Mingyu.” Minghao commented, looking across the top of the car at his friend who stood by the driver’s side door.

"I know, but I like it. It’s fun!” Mingyu crossed his arms on the roof of his car, leaning forward with a smirk, “How am I supposed to judge a person I may want to potentially date through one letter?” He pointed his car key at Minghao, who stood exasperated by the passenger's side door. “This way, I get to know more about her as a person, her interests, what she dislikes, etcetera, etcetera, _before_ I decide to meet her and spend time with her.” ****

“So what? You’re going to keep sending her letters?” Minghao crossed his arms over his chest. ****

“Hmm…” Mingyu grinned, finally unlocking the car door. “...maybe I’ll ask for her number in my next letter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we think MG is making WW's life a little hard or nah? LOL!   
> Anyway, kindly let me know what you think!   
> Have a wonderful night/day! （ﾉ´∀`）♥


	4. What Superpower Would You Pick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End-note has info about future updates and a few sentences about the MG situation. [You can read that first before proceeding if you want to ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ If not, enjoy!]

The Saturday morning sun streamed into Wonwoo’s family home through every glass window but a loud knock on the door broke the tranquility of the weekend morning. 

Taking a sip from the glass of water in his hand, Wonwoo strided towards the front door, opening it up. 

If his grip on the cup was any looser, he would have dropped it. 

“Good morning Wonwoo. I believe you recognize me right? I mean, it only has been a couple of days so I doubt you would forget distinguished features like mine, unless you do have some type of amnesia, then that would explain why you have forgotten me… that is if you have forgotten me.”

Unfortunately he very much remembered the person standing outside his house. 

“Yeona…?” 

“Yes, that is my name. Now, are you gonna let me in?” 

Setting his cup down and stepping outside the home, Wonwoo shut the door behind him while the unexpected visitor took a couple of stumbling steps backwards with quiet grumbles. 

“W-what are--are you--”

“What are you doing here? At my house? How do you know where I live?” 

Dusting the coat she wore and straightening the beret that sat perfectly on her head, Yeona cleared her throat.

“I understand that this may seem strange, but I needed to contact you as soon as possible. Given your delay with twitter direct messages, I reached out to some contacts of mine to find where you live so I could talk to you face to face.”

Wonwoo racked his brain as to who he knew that would be friends with this...slightly strange, slightly pushy, slightly (maybe majorly) socially awkward prep school girl. No one came to mind.

“Con...tacts?” 

“Yes, my father has a lot of friends in the police force. They’re my contacts. Since I knew your name and school and general neighborhood, I relayed this information to them and they looked up where you live.” 

Wonwoo stared at her dumbfounded. Was she serious? 

“T-the...police? Like...the police?” 

“Yes, the police, Wonwoo. A bit slow today aren’t we.” He could see the girl eyeing him up and down in judgement, but he really didn’t care. He was completely making judgements of his own about her. 

“Anyway, we have some urgent news to discuss.” Yeona pulled out a paper from her beige, expensive branded bag. 

Wonwoo was having a sense of deja vu. 

“I sent your letter once again and received another letter in return.”

“Yeona...I think-”

“This time, he wanted my phone number.” 

Wonwoo stared at the girl. “How...does that concern me?” 

“Well, I’m glad you asked.” 

Wonwoo wasn’t glad he asked. Not at all. In fact he regretted it.

“I have already sent a response letter with a phone number, telling him to text only.”

He still didn’t see how this concerned him, but this time he didn’t say anything and only clasped his hands together in front of himself. 

“And...well, to cut to the chase...here.” Yeona dug through her bag once again and pulled out a phone. 

Wonwoo stared down at the device that was being held out for him to take. He didn’t want it. He wasn’t gonna take it. 

The girl's impatient voice rang out, “Take it.” 

“No, why?” 

“Because this is a business right?”

“I write letters. Not… send text messages.” Wonwoo gestured to the cell with a sweater-covered hand, the hem of his sleeve hitting the edge of the held out phone. 

Yeona sighed, “In reality, businesses grow. It would be inefficient and ineffective if they didn’t. Think of this as a moment of growth.” 

“I don’t want a moment of growth.” 

“Wonwoo, you are being quite unyielding.” 

“I--I...you…” At this point he was speechless. 

“Listen, I will pay you $100 for this meeting, obviously, but I will pay $5 for every text message you send to Mingyu through this phone.” 

Dropping his mouth, Wonwoo blinked at the girl in front of him. Was she serious? (He found himself asking that question about Yeona a lot.) 

“Is $5 too small of an amount? $7? $8? $10? I don’t understand why your mouth is hanging open like that Wonwoo. Give me an answer.”

The boy rubbed a hand down his face. “You’re going to pay me $5 for every text message I send to this kid? So if he sends 10 messages and I reply 10 times, you’ll give me-”

“$50, yes.” 

“If he talks a lot and sends 20 messages and I reply to all 20 messages, you will-”

“Pay $100, yes Wonwoo. I don’t understand what you are not understanding? Is math not your strongest subject? I’d say get some tutoring in that area if you are struggling-”

“Are you insane?” 

It was Yeona’s time to blink and stare at the teen in front of her. “I...don’t understand your question. Are you asking if--”

“Why can’t you text him yourself? Plus, you won’t even know what we talk about. If he ever agrees to a real date, how will you know what was...discussed?” 

The girl sighed, dusting imaginary lint off her coat again. “We’ve talked about this before right? I’m not the best at interactions. I need these first impressions to be notable and impressive. It takes me a while to get comfortable with people, any person, but I want to really go out with this guy. I want him to _want_ to go out with me too.” 

Wonwoo tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. He understood to some extent what she felt. He still wouldn’t make some stranger text the guy he had a crush on though. 

“Yeona--”

“Please. I really need this.” It was the first time she seemed very sincere and almost disheartened at the thought of Wonwoo not helping her. 

Rubbing his forehead with sweater covered fingertips, Wonwoo let out a heavy exhale. 

“Fine.” He took the phone and the guy’s letter from the now genuinely smiling girl. “I’ll do it.”

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

Wonwoo sat crossed legged on his bed staring down at the second letter from this Mingyu person. 

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

This guy sure liked to talk… a lot. Wonwoo thought back to the extended conversation with Yeona he had earlier in the day. 

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

_Deciding they needed to talk more, Wonwoo let the girl into his home. He pointed Yeona in the direction of his bedroom but not before meeting his younger brother’s shocked face and loud comment of “Is that your girlfriend? I thought you liked dick?!” shouted in the otherwise quiet house._

_Picking up his glass cup that was set aside before he stepped out of the house, the older Jeon threw the remnants of what was in the cup in his younger brother’s face (which were honestly just several drops of water) and stalked towards his room, leaving behind his shouting brother in the kitchen._

_Closing the door, Wonwoo slumped against it slightly._

_“I’ve never been to a boy’s bedroom before. It’s a lot more… mundane than I expected it to be. But I guess that is a reflection of you overall. Mundane.” Yeona finished looking around, before turning her gaze to Wonwoo who stared at her._

_At this point, he wasn’t really taken off guard by what she said. At this point, he just accepted that he would just always be in a state of shock at everything that left the petite girl’s mouth._

_“Well, thank you I guess. You can… sit on my mundane desk chair,” he said gesturing towards it while dropping himself on the edge of his bed._

_“Oh, thank you.” Yeona carefully sat, straightening the skirt she wore and placing her bag atop her lap. “So, what should we talk about?”_

_“Everything? Like… I’m supposed to be_ you _when I text the kid right? So… tell me about yourself I guess.” Wonwoo folded his hands and dropped them in his lap, jutting his bottom lip out as the girl began talking._

_“Okay, well let’s see. I was born here in this country. My mother and father are the CEO and CFO at our family company, respectively. We spend the summers in Italy, where we visit with family that reside there but we spend winter holidays in Japan. My mother loves the ambiance there. Um, hmm… what else? Our company throws annual galas that fundraise for several charities and each year, I am able to pick a handful of my favorites that we donate to. Actually a funny story, my father-”_

_“Uhhhh….” Wonwoo held a hand up before placing it on top of his head in astonishment. “I was thinking more like… what’s your favorite color… what books do you read… favorite movies, that kind of stuff.” Galas? Fundraisers? What the hell..._

_“Oh, okay. Um, favorite color you ask?” The girl tilted her head while Wonwoo blinked several times._

_“Yeah like… I like purple, my brother likes orange… what’s your favorite color?” It honestly was not a hard question. What the hell?_

_Yeona shifted on the seat. “I see, right. Well, my favorite color is… hm. Maybe like, a nice turquoise-teal combination? I’m not really sure. But I guess something along those lines. Books? I read many classics and anything assigned by my school. Movies? I’ll watch whatever is popular I guess, but I… don’t care for movies much. Is that all?”_

_“I mean… I don’t know.” Wonwoo let out a puff of air that lifted his bangs. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to pretend to be you talking to this guy. Like, what if he asks a question that I don’t know how to answer? Like what if he asks how you saw him or why you’re interested in him?”_

_Yeona looked straight at the boy before answering. “I saw him at a basketball game between our two school and I’m interested because I just am.”_

_Wonwoo blinked. Seriously?_

_“Uh okay… but what about if he asks another question I don’t know how to answer?”_

_“Just make it up. Answer what you would.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yes. Then, send me a screenshot of your conversations and I will be able to see what you talked about, what your answers are and then talk about it accordingly when we meet in person. Simple. Oh and plus, this is the way I can add up how much to pay you. I’ll just count your replies from the screenshots you send then transfer the money to your Veemo account.”_

_The more and more they talked about this, the more and more nervous Wonwoo got about the whole situation._

_“Yeona, I… I don’t know if this is such a good idea. I mean, what if-”_

_“Wonwoo,” the girl got up from the chair and sat beside the teen on the bed. “Please don’t back out. Please. I really think this will work. It will only be for a little while, not forever, obviously. Just until I’m comfortable with Mingyu.”_

_Wonwoo looked over at the girl beside him, slouching his shoulders with a sigh. “You’re lucky I’m such a mundane kid with nothing better to do.”_

_Yeona smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder with her fingertips._

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

  
A loud _ping-ping_ broke Wonwoo’s reverie, making him slightly jump from where he sat. Picking up the phone, Wonwoo stiffened slightly, holding the device up with sleeve-covered fingertips.

Wonwoo hesitantly types, then erases. Types… then erases. After the seventh “type and erase” cycle, he finally just pressed ‘send’, closing his eyes as he did so. 

He really hoped this would be okay. A sudden _ping-ping_ made Wonwoo peek one eye open and check the message. Okay… he could do this. Easy-peasy. 

Yawning, Wonwoo rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before throwing himself on his bed. 

He felt he had been doing a pretty great job at being Yeona, even adding a bit of things she’s even said to him here and there. He should win a fucking award.

His eyes were tired and he was getting sleepy. Consecutive pings brought his attention back to the phone, a thankful smile gracing his lips. 

It was as if the other boy read his mind. Wonwoo sent a quick message, smirking at his own reply before shutting the phone off for the night. 

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

_Wonwoo screen-shot the messages and sent them to Yeona first thing the following morning._

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

══════ ∘◦ **❖** ◦∘ ══════

“Let me see… let me see!” Seungkwan trailed behind the taller teen, reaching in the air for the phone that Mingyu grasped and held high above his head. 

“Seungkwan! Get off me!” Mingyu grumbled, yet sharp canines could be seen from the smirk he wore. 

“Come on, you can’t just be like ‘I texted the mystery girl last night’ and then not let me read the messages!” Seungkwan complained, even adding a bit of a dramatic flare to his whining by making his voice lower to tease Mingyu’s own, as he imitated what the latter had said. 

“No! I don’t ask you to show me your texts with your potential love interests… oh that’s right, it's because you don’t have one.” Mingyu stuck his tongue out at his annoyed friend. 

“Like this prep girl is _even_ a love interest. Puh-lease. You’re just a Renaissance painting to her. Nice to hang on the wall but useless as fuc-”

“Hey guys.” Hansol interrupted with a smile and Seungkwan slapped a hand over his own mouth, pink spreading across his cheeks. 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Mingyu answered with the biggest grin. 

“Just uh, wanted to ask something…” Hansol looked between the taller teen and Seungkwan who still had a hand covering his mouth. 

“Sure, ask away.” 

“Uh, well...my locker… behind you guys. Could you… move?” The kid pointed behind where Seungkwan and Mingyu were previously bickering. 

“Ugh.” Dropping his hand from his face, Seungkwan scoffed before stepping away, ignoring the casual “thanks guys” heard from the owner of the locker as he and Mingyu walked away. 

“He’s so… ugh.” 

“You thought he wanted to ask you out.” Loud giggles from Mingyu made the shorter teen even more huffy. “You thought he finally got all your obvious hints!” More laughter from the taller boy. 

“Shut up,” Seungkwan pouted. “Whatever, at least I’m not a stupid painting on a wall.” The younger boy tilted his head up, chin in the air as he stomped away towards his math class, Mingyu trailed behind with a last laugh.

After a quick apology, which Seungkwan easily forgave, Mingyu made his way towards the back of the school to the home economics classroom. 

Before he entered, Mingyu leaned against the wall outside the door, pulling his phone out. After a quick text and a grin, the teen shoved his phone in his back pocket and walked into class. 

══════ ∘◦ **❖** ◦∘ ══════

_Same day after school_

Wonwoo sat on the bench outside the music room waiting for Soonyoung to stop bothering Jihoon so they could walk home together.

Pulling the ‘Mingyu Phone’ (that’s what he named it last night) out of his backpack, Wonwoo read the newest text from the other boy. 

“What the hell is he talking about…” he mumbled before typing a reply. 

Before he could even think, Wonwoo sent the last reply with his favorite emoji tacked on to the end… something he used all the time when he was texting as himself… and something Yeona probably never used since she already told him her distaste for it. 

Oh well, hopefully that doesn’t happen again.

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

_Just as he had done before, Wonwoo screen-shot the messages and sent them to Yeona the following morning._

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! I hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Firstly, here is a hug for you! ʕ ⊃･ ◡ ･ ʔ⊃ I don't know everyone's circumstance or situation or what kind of day you had, but a hug can be soothing! ^-^
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to take a moment to say that I'm aware of the MG situation (trust me, Twitter was aflame and I watched it all) but I won't be sharing my opinion on it. So many people have already done so and personally, I feel that it's not my place to do so. I just know that I will continue to support SVT and I respect every fan's different decisions (which I feel is the most important... just respecting differences... not sharing opinions or casting judgements if an ideology diverges from your own.)
> 
> With that said, writing and reading and loving the boys is my source of energy, thus I wanted to continue to share this story with others who choose to keep reading. If you don't want to, I respect that and you can leave quietly with a hug from me (here it is: (/^-^(^ ^)/ I love you!)
> 
> Thirdly, I will continue to update here (ao3) until things cool down on other social media platforms. Again, I want to respect that those platforms may be other people's escape from reality, a place of comfort or energy and unlike here (ao3), where readers have to "seek out" these stories (for lack of better words), if this story continues to update and pop up on their feed/timeline, it may cause them unneeded stress. So, for the time being, if you would like to continue to follow this storyline, it will be here ｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> Finally, I wish everyone the best and hope you are making the most of your day with happiness and positivity!
> 
> (Okay, if you read this first and you want to go back to the story you can! Thank you for taking the time to read the little bit above! ♡ And if you read this after reading, just know you're loved and are amazing! Have a wonderful day/night!)
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Story detail clarification: this particular header thingy ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. brackets nightly conversations that soon becomes a routine and tradition between WW and MG. Let me know if anything is confusing... but hopefully as the story progresses, things kind of get clearer LOL!


	5. What’s the worst gift you ever got?

The girl sitting next to Wonwoo on the park bench had called him once again, asking to meet in person because it was “really very urgent” and she didn’t want to message Wonwoo because “he replies so utterly slow it’s unbelievable” (her words, not his) (Also, the Mingyu kid never complained about Wonwoo replying late… so he didn’t think he was _terrible_ at replying.)

Apparently, Yeona wanted to discuss how far he had gotten in getting a date with Mingyu for her. 

“Not very far… we just texted those messages that I sent you.” Wonwoo shrugged. 

“Yes, Van Gogh… I remember. I’m more of a Monet enthusiast myself. His work resonates with me more.” 

“Well, now he thinks you like Van Gogh so… ” Wonwoo slid his cold hands under the sides of his thighs as he scuffed his shoes back and forth on the ground, eyes watching the little rocks being kicked across the pavement. 

“That’s okay, things are bound to happen like that. Anyway, I wanted to discuss the date. I want to go to the Autumn Street Festival that is happening next weekend.”

“O…kay.” 

“So… tell him that.” 

Wonwoo turned to look at the girl. “I can’t just command him to agree to a date. He seems to… do whatever he wants to do.” 

“Well, it has to be the Autumn Street Festival.” A pout almost sprouts on Yeona’s lips. 

“Why? Is it like… your dream date or something?” 

“My what? Dream date?” Yeona paused tilting her head in thought. “Like an imaginary date? I don’t really know what that is.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean I haven’t really given it much thought. Can you further explain what a dream date is?”

“You don’t seem to give many things much thought do you…” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath before continuing at a normal volume, “Like, what would you want your date and you to do? What would your _ideal_ date be?” 

“Hmm, like… just… a real date.” 

Wonwoo sighed. “Like, for example, in the winter, he would walk around the northern part of Dosan Park with you, where they have that Pathway of Lights all decorated and set up … and then … head over to where they have the winter film festival and watch old, classic movies with a blanket and snacks in the park… you know, like that… dream date.” 

“Is that your dream date?” Yeona smiled. It was almost as if she had a small tease to her voice. That was the biggest character development Wonwoo had seen. 

He grinned back, shrugging his shoulders, “I guess. I hate the cold, but I would like to go to that film festival. I just never had time to do so.” 

“Hmm…” Yeona hummed, “I guess I’ll think about my dream date then.” 

“Okay,” Wonwoo let out. A short silence filled the air and before he could bite his tongue, a question that had been plaguing his mind since he started this whole endeavor escaped his lips. “So why do you like this Mingyu guy?”

Yeona peered over at him, a frown on her face. “Didn’t we go over this?”

“I mean, you were kinda… vague,” Wonwoo blinked at the girl. “He doesn’t go to your school and… yeah…” his sentence trailed off at the end. 

Yeona tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a look of understanding crossing her face. “Oh, I see. Well, like I said before, I attended a basketball game between our schools. I saw him and I wanted to date him. He’s a great player.” 

Wonwoo stared at her. 

“You… saw him… and… really? That’s it? There's nothing else?” The boy tilted his head to the side, trying to wrap his mind around the girl’s reasoning on why she wanted to date this dude that she was making him text almost everyday.

“Yes. It’s a popular scenario that is played out in many genres of movies… as well as literature. And the results seem to work in the protagonist's favor in the end.” 

“Wanting to date a guy from watching him play basketball?” Wonwoo’s voice was hinted with doubt. There was no book _he_ read that had that troupe. 

“Well, those are minor details. Just focus on getting him to agree to attend the Autumn Festival with me, alright?” 

Jutting his bottom lip out, Wonwoo nodded. Before he could say anything more, the sudden ping-ping caused him to take the ‘Mingyu Phone’ from his pocket while Yeona peered over beside him.

“So, do you want to go?” Wonwoo turned the phone so Yeona could read the message. 

“As much as I want to watch his sporting event, I have a function to attend that night.”

“Alright, I’ll just say no.”

A high pitched squeal startled Wonwoo. 

“What?! NO! You can’t say no! He wants me there. So, just say yes.” 

“B-but you said…” 

“But you can be there right? That way, he can text you about the game and you can say you were there.” 

Wide eyes turned to meet Yeona’s stern look. 

“M-me?” Wonwoo pointed to himself, before shaking his head. “I hate sports. I never go to basketball games or soccer games or volleyball games or-” 

“I get it, you’re a nerd.” Yeona cut it, raising her hand with her eyes closed. 

A frown set on Wonwoo’s lips. “I’m not a-”

“$150 for attending.”

“What?!” He almost choked. 

“Think of it as a… business trip. Companies always send their employees on business trips and give them money for added expenses.”

“Business trip? What are yo-” 

“Is $150 too little? I guess you’re right, $250. I’m not negotiating any higher.” Yeona crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I can’t believe this.” Wonwoo dropped his head in his hands before an idea sparked in his head. “Fine, I’ll go. AND I’ll get your Autumn Street Festival date. But after, we’re done, right?” 

The girl took a second to contemplate the offer before nodding her head. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Wonwoo pressed his lips together, also nodding his head. 

“And before I forget, here is payment for meeting me toda-” 

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo pushed the money the girl held out back towards her bag. “You don’t have to pay to meet me, I don’t really mind.” 

The girl blinked. “Are you sure?”

Wonwoo nodded. 

“O-oh, okay then. Well, this can be a part of your business trip funds then. I’ll transfer the rest to your Veemo account.” Yeona smiled, placing the bills in Wonwoo’s lap. 

Wonwoo watched the girl stand up as she habitually dusted off her uniform skirt. 

“You sure you don’t want to text the guy yourself?” he asked one last time. 

“I’m sure. You’re doing well enough. Thank you again Wonwoo, I appreciate it.” With that, Yeona turned with a short wave. 

Wonwoo looked back at the ‘Mingyu Phone’ with a sigh.

For some reason, the last text caught Wonwoo off guard and he couldn’t help the quick skip of his heartbeat. Even though he had never met this Mingyu guy in person, he was sure that the kid was a big flirt. Either that or just easily threw around compliments like they were confetti. 

Looking back at his previous text, he did seem to get a little bit too carried away and detailed with the Autumn Festival, but it was one of the only events that he ever went to and really enjoyed. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath, focusing his attention back to the messages. He needed to end this conversation already. He got what he wanted and what he promised Yeona. 

Yeona... the girl that he was supposed to be. 

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

_With a smile, Wonwoo screen-shot the messages. When he woke the next morning, he sent them to Yeona before getting ready for school._

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════

Mingyu sat with an elbow propped on the desk, his cheek squished against the palm of his hand. ****

He was listening to the very enthusiastic home ec teacher explain how she was planning on assigning the students their kitchen partners today and how she based their pairs on the quick information form they had to fill out a couple of days ago. Mingyu couldn’t remember what he wrote so his mind wandered around the classroom, looking at the back of his classmates' heads. ****

From where he was seated in the back of the classroom today (he decided to change it up a bit from sitting in the front), Mingyu could see the kids who were paying attention, not paying attention, texting in class, doodling in their notebooks and even some kids that were completely passed out. ****

As his eyes swept across the classroom, it did linger on the dark haired, sharp eyed kid who he had almost knocked over one day and had briefly talked to/teased a bit on another day. ****

The boy was using his blond friend’s shirt to wipe the lens of his glasses, while the other teen seemed unbothered. Mingyu mindlessly watched as he wondered what the dark haired boy's name was. He was usually very good with names and recognizing faces, but he couldn’t recall learning the other teen’s name. ****

The loud sound of Teacher Cho clapping her hands together brought Mingyu’s attention back to the front of the classroom. ****

“...and now the moment you have all been waiting for! Your kitchen buddies! In a second I will announce the syrup to your pancakes, the peanut butter to your jelly, the pumpkin to your pie, in other words, your better half! So listen carefully.” ****

Mingyu cringed slightly, but he had to commend the woman in her passion for food. ****

“Kim Mingyu…” Hearing his name, he raised two fingers in the air. ****

“Ah there you are, your partner is Jeon Wonwoo. Kitchen station number 4.” ****

Quickly scanning the room to see who stood up, he was met with dark hair and sharp eyes from across the room, familiar features he had just been staring at. ****

_‘Well, now I do know his name… Jeon Wownoo.’_

══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════

A sudden overwhelming chill ran through his body. Kim Mingyu… Kim _Mingyu… Mingyu_ . As in Yeona’s Mingyu? The guy he has been texting for Yeona? The guy that writes return confession letters and causes him tremendous trouble? _That_ Mingyu? 

Wonwoo slowly made his way to the kitchen station where the tall boy was already puttering around and looking in the drawers casually. 

There were so many thoughts running through his head that once he reached their assigned little station, Wonwoo just stood there, staring at the other boy who may or may not possibly be the annoying shit that won’t agree to meet with Yeona (well, he finally did agree to go to the Autumn Street Festival… but he could have agreed to meet from the beginning and saved Wonwoo all this trouble).

“Hey pumpkin.” A smirk sprouted on Kim Mingyu’s lips as he turned his attention away from the drawer he was looking in and met Wonwoo’s gaze. “You’re staring again.”

“I--I…pumpkin?” Did this guy just…

“The _pumpkin_ to my _pie…_ ” The taller boy teased, referring to Teacher Cho’s corny rambles of relating food combinations to the student partners she paired up for kitchen stations. “Unless you want to be the peanut butter to my jelly. You’re kinda small like a peanut, like how dad’s call their kid’s ‘Hey peanut c’mere’, you know? Since they're small? Uh, not saying I’m your dad or anything but like-”

Words escaped Wonwoo and the only thing that kept running through his mind slipped past his lips, “ _You’re_ Mingyu?” 

“Yup.” He drummed his fingers on the countertop before pointing to Wonwoo. “And you’re Jeon Wonwoo, apparently, who can’t seem to stop staring.” A wink was sent his way before the older teen snapped out of it. 

“I’m just… nevermind.” Wonwoo scowled while shaking his head. This had to be the worst situation he had ever been in. 

A chuckle from the other teen was heard as he turned away. “How about since we are very clear on what each other’s names are now, we can start on the assignment, hm?” Mingyu leaned over the paper that was left at each station, the palms of his hands against the countertop as he read the instructions over. 

Wonwoo came to stand beside the other boy, peeking over Mingyu’s arm at what they had to do. 

“It’s just one of those ‘get to know you’ questionnaires,” Mingyu said before twirling his pencil between large fingers. “Okay first one, well we know your name is Wonwoo and my name is Mingyu, we discussed that one at length.” The teen looked up from his writing with a teasing grin, meeting Wonwoo’s eye roll.

“Next one then.” 

“Okay, what year are you? Like what grade?” Mingyu turned genuinely questioning eyes over to Wonwoo. 

“Third year.” 

“Really? I thought you were like a first year,” Mingyu looked stunned, his mouth slightly opened. “That’s why I made the whole peanut comment. Sorry!” He said sheepishly. 

“You’re a second year?” Wonwoo almost slapped himself for his little slip up. He wasn’t supposed to know that information. Mingyu had texted “Yeona” that information. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” the taller boy asked without looking up from what he was writing. 

“Just a guess.” 

“Okay.” Mingyu seemed unbothered by it and continued right on with the questions. “Are you in any after school clubs?” 

_‘A club that writes confession letters for other people and only has one single member in it and that’s me and you’re one of my clients crushes and are making my club activities extra hard this month,’_ Wonwoo wanted to say. But instead he went with, “No.” 

“Mm okay… I’m on the basketball team. It’s fun! I really like it. At my old school we didn’t have such nice facilities like this school has so it’s been nice.” 

“When did you start playing?” Wonwoo curiously asked. 

The other boy poked his tongue between his lips as he looked up in thought, “Mmmm maybe… since I was nine? Ten? Not my entire life, but for a good amount.” 

“You’re probably really good then,” Wonwoo complimented nonchalantly.

“I’m decent.” The other teen smiled brightly before pointing at Wonwoo. “You should come to the game on Thursday. I’ll be playing and you can see how good I am. Plus, you know… more reasons to stare at me.” 

Wonwoo was about to punch the cocky grin off Mingyu’s face, but settled for pinching the other boy’s arm since he didn’t feel like getting sent to the principal's office. 

“Shut up with the staring thing.” 

“Ow, ow okay, okay.” Mingyu put his hands slightly up in surrender yet the playful grin lingered. “But you should come to the game.” 

Wonwoo wanted to scream at Mingyu, _‘Yes, yes I am obligated to come to your basketball game and give up my Thursday night because I’m pretending to be a girl that likes your stupid ass… the girl that can’t actually be there so I have to go and watch you play a game that I have no idea how it works!’_

But of course he settled for a, “Yeah, maybe.” 

That seemed to pacify the boy's pesterings. 

Mingyu smirked, “I’ll look for you then, Wonwoo-hyung.” 

Wonwoo hoped that the heat that rose to his face was due to the classroom suddenly becoming degrees hotter for some unknown reason and not from Mingyu’s flirtatious words that was paired with a teasing smile.

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

_Succumbing to sleep quickly, Wonwoo forgot to screen-shot the messages that night, but he did so the next morning and sent them to Yeona with a sleepy yawn._

_⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They... finally... know...each...other's...names!   
> Also, I love 96 line ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡


	6. What’s the best date you’ve been on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-date time ;)

More people finally started to fill the previously empty bleachers around Wonwoo and his friends. Jun had wandered off somewhere casually mentioning seeing a friend, to which the other three boys gave questioning looks to, but was ignored and Soonyoung went to look for the bathroom. Jihoon and Wonwoo tried to look up the rules and how-tos of basketball, but they eventually gave up when Hansol trotted over and started up a conversation with the other music club member. 

Wonwoo was fine being left to his own devices when a familiar ping-ping softly reached his ears. Pocketing his own phone and taking out the ‘Mingyu Phone’, Wonwoo glanced at the message. 

Shit. 

Again, he texted without thinking and answered as himself. From what he recalled, Yeona seemed to like to go to sporting events. Well, he assumed she did since she mentioned she would have liked to have gone to Mingyu’s game if it wasn’t for her family obligations. 

Whatever, he was thinking about it too much. 

Wonwoo quickly typed an additional response that he hoped generically covered his ass and didn’t make Yeona seem like the boring teen _he_ was, before ushering Mingyu to go back to… whatever basketball players did 20 minutes before a game.

Wonwoo shoved the phone back in his pocket. Mingyu really was the biggest most annoying flirt. 

“Why do you seem all… frazzled?” Jihoon gestured towards him with both hands. 

“Shut up. I’m not.”

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

Wonwoo had to admit, the game somewhat kept his attention more than he thought it would. Parts of it were so fast paced he didn’t know what was going on or who had the small orange ball that got lost between big sweaty high schoolers, but for the most part, basketball wasn’t hard to figure out. 

It also helped that there were like two hundred other people around him so he could just clap when they clapped appropriately.

A loud buzzer blared out and some people stood up, while others continued to stay put.

“Is it like… intermission or something?” Jun asked while Soonyoung looked around with a blank face. 

“It’s called like half time or something…” Jihoon commented, referring to the info he and Wonwoo searched up prior to the game. 

“Oh cool! Okay, I’ll be back!” Jun got up and made his way down the bleachers, towards a dark haired kid that sat close to the court. 

“This is so fun!” Soonyoung said with a big grin while clasping a hand with Jihoon’s own. 

“It’s not as terrible as I thought it would be. But I think I still prefer baseball. Less… sweaty bodies smashing against each other,” Jihoon grimaced as he stared out at the empty court. 

Wonwoo nodded in agreement, following his friends gaze across the court.

Both teams had gathered to opposite sides, drinking water, resting, and discussing… whatever they needed to discuss. Wonwoo had no clue and didn’t really care. 

“Why do you need it? Come up and get it yourself!” 

Wonwoo’s attention was drawn to Soonyoung who had his phone pressed against an ear, while his eyes stared down at Jun across the gym, who also had his phone against his ear. 

“What!! No, just come back here and then go back there!” The blond’s loud voice raised as he stood on the bleacher bench and pointed at Jun across the gym. 

A long pause passed. “Fine, fine.” Soonyoung then hung up, turning down to meet two sets of peering eyes that looked up at him, both teens still sitting on the bench. 

“Jun wants one of us to bring his backpack over to him.” Soonyoung stepped down from standing on the bleachers, a familiar glint flashing in his eyes. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, loser takes Jun his bag. Ready, set, go!” Just as quickly as the blond teen said it, his two friends were ready.

All three boys threw their hands in the middle; two happy ‘yes-es’ were heard while a groan left another boy's lips. 

“And if you have time, buy some popcorn on your way back Wonwoo!” 

Yeah, Wonwoo lost. 

The teen grabbed the bag and made his way down to where Jun was talking to his friend, throwing a finger back at a cackling Soonyoung. 

“Thank you~” Jun smiled, taking the bag Wonwoo held out, unzipping it. “Haohao, oh uh, Minghao, Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Minghao. We go to Chinese school together! Pretty neat huh?” 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo smiled slightly at the other boy, who nodded in return. 

“Sorry, he said he wanted to show me something,” Minghao said, shaking his head slightly while gesturing to the backpack Jun was rummaging through. “The idiot could have gone and got his own bag but…”

“It’s okay. It was-”

“Hao! Did you find Seok? He texted me earlier and said he was lost and-”

Wonwoo looked over to the owner of the familiar voice. 

“Wonwoo-hyung.” Canines poked out from smiling lips, tan skin sheened with sweat from constant running five minutes prior. 

“Min...gyu.” Wonwoo still couldn’t get over it; still couldn’t get over that the guy that he kept making awkward eye contact with, that he bumped in to and found himself in the other boy’s arms, that he was now ‘kitchen buddies’ with, was the guy Yeona wanted him to text almost every night! What the fuck! 

“Yeup… hasn’t changed since the other day when we established that’s my name.” The taller boy grinned, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, a thumb grazing over a raised brow. 

“Yeah. I… good game,” was the oh-so-eloquent change of subject he decided to go with. 

“Thanks! I’m glad you’re here. Are you sitting with Minghao?” Mingyu asked, gesturing with the lift of his head towards the said boy. 

“No, we- I’m up there… with some friends. Watching from there.” Wonwoo pointed towards the opposite side of the gym where he left Soonyoung and Jihoon. What was up with his words today!? 

“Cool! Glad you came. Anyway, I gotta get back, but I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” A quick smirk before the taller boy hastily talked to Minghao before running back to the rest of the basketball team. 

“Soooo…” Jun stirided beside Wonwoo as they made their way back to their two friends in the bleachers. 

“So, what?” 

“Soooo… Mingyu huh? As in-”

“Yes.” Wonwoo stopped to look at Jun. “As in the guy I’m texting for Yeona.” 

“And who’s your home ec partner from what it sounded like. Which means, according to Soonyoung—”

“Don’t listen to Soonyoung.” Wonwoo scowled, but was ignored by a smiling Jun. 

“— he is also the guy that keeps flirting with you.” 

A poke to his shoulder has Wonwoo pursing his lips in annoyance. 

“He’s just naturally…” pausing with a sigh, he decided not to try and explain Mingyu to his friend. “... you know what? He’s not flirting. He’s interested in Yeona, I have the texts to prove it. So drop it.” 

“You have a boyfriend, you have a boyfriend.” Jun teased as he continued poking Wonwoo’s shoulder interchangeably with his left and right pointer finger. 

“Stop.” Wonwoo swatted away the other boy's hand. “Seriously. I don’t want it to be anymore complicated than it already is.” 

“Seems like it’s already at peak complication,” Jun said, lifting a hand in the air to exemplify just how “high” on the “complication scale” Wonwoo’s situation was. 

“I know.” The teen glanced across the court, meeting dark brown eyes and receiving a wave. “I know.”

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

_Later that night:_

Lying in bed, Wonwoo checked his Twitter that he had neglected for a few days. There were a couple of letter requests. Opening one of the newest DMs, Wonwoo read over the person's message. 

Closing the app, Wonwoo turned on his side, tucking his phone beneath his pillow. He would get to those messages later. Right now, he just needed some sleep.

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

_Once they said their good nights, as per routine, Wonwoo screen-shot the messages and sent them to Yeona the next morning._

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════

“The Autumn Street Festival is perfect for a date!” Seokmin smiled, patting Mingyu on the shoulder. 

“Yeah she seemed excited for it so I think it will be fun,” Mingyu agreed, rubbing his eyes. He really wasn’t a morning person and especially after a game night.

“There are a ton of things to do and a lot of game booths. Oh, plus the food stands that are set up always have amazing food!” 

“Sounds great,” Mingyu replied after a yawn, running fingers through his hair. “Shit, I have to text her what day.” The teen quickly shoved a hand in his pocket, taking his phone out. “Should I take her Saturday or Sunday? What do you think?”

“Mmm, Saturday late afternoon, evening-ish? I think it’ll be really nice!” Seokmin smiled as they both strolled into their first class of the day. 

“Ok~ay,” Mingyu said, typing quickly on his cell before pushing it back in his pocket, just as the teacher came in. 

══════ ∘◦❖◦∘ ══════

As soon as Wonwoo received Mingyu’s text about the date, he sent a screenshot to Yeona’s number that she had previously programmed into the ‘Mingyu Phone’ before giving it over for Wonwoo to use. 

Within seconds, the girl replied. 

Dropping his forehead on the desk, Wonwoo closed his eyes with a sigh. 

This was so weird. Why would she want him to go on this date? 

Then again, she had mentioned her… lack of social experience. And a small pang of guilt ran through him as he thought of turning her down when she mentioned that she thought of Wonwoo as a close friend. What an unusual friendship, but one nonetheless. 

Feeling a jab on his side, Wonwoo looked over the history textbook he had previously propped up so he didn’t have to see a snickering Jun. The latter teen now had a serious face now, brows furrowed slightly. 

“You have to go to the festival with the prep school girl and Mingyu?” Jun whispered out, leaning over towards his friend. 

Wonwoo shrugged, “Not really go with them, but like… follow behind. Just… kind of… be there. That’s what she asked. I didn’t say yes or no though.” 

“But you’re friends with the guy right? Won’t he know you if he sees you, I don’t know, stalking them?” 

“I’m not _friends_ with him…” Wonwoo mumbled, looking down at his page of empty notes and drawing a few random squiggles. 

“Mmmm, okay. Well, don’t stress out about it.” Jun patted Wonwoo’s shoulder blades comfortingly before turning back to the lecturing teacher.

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

“Have you been to the Autumn Street Festival?” 

Wonwoo went rigid hearing those words slip from Mingyu’s lips. The younger teen didn’t notice Wonwoo’s sudden stiffness as he was focused on the paper in front of him, reading through the instructions while the older of the two boys leaned against the countertop of their kitchen station. 

“Uh, like once or twice a few years ago,” he answered simply. 

“Is it nice? What are some things to do there?” Mingyu finally looked up, meeting Wonwoo’s gaze with genuine curiosity. 

“Yeah it’s… nice. There is a lot of food, just like any other festival,” Wonwoo said, racking his brain and trying to sound as casual as possible. “They have a lot of hot foods since it’s colder. And a lot of autumn specific things. Like fruits and vegetables that grow in this season. And it’s pretty at night when the street lights go on but it gets a little more crowded at that time since a lot of younger people go during the evening.” 

“Like… for a date?” 

Wonwoo felt very nervous for some reason. He didn’t know why. Mingyu definitely had no idea Wonwoo was pretending to be Yeona and the younger boy was just probably making friendly conversation and asking questions since he was new in town. 

He told himself to relax and breathe. 

“Yeah. Dates. I guess. People do dates… there.” That was pretty smooth… maybe. 

Wonwoo internally groaned at the smirk that sprouted on Mingyu’s lips that obviously showed his previous statement was not so “smooth”. 

“What?” the older of the two teens questioned. 

“Nothing, just… you seem, I don’t know… nervous?” 

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous?” 

Mingyu pushed his lips out shrugging, “I don’t know. At the mention of dates, you seemed a bit… on edge.” An idea must have passed through the younger boy’s head for Wonwoo watched as Mingyu suddenly had the widest grin on his lips and eyes shining with mischief and curiosity. “Unless it's because you have a date to the street festival.” 

The older teen was speechless and peered back at the other boy whose eyebrows wiggled and finger poked Wonwoo multiple times on the shoulder. 

“W-wha-”

“I have a date tomorrow too,” Mingyu interrupted, a satisfied smile settling on his face. “Maybe we’ll see each other there, huh?” 

Wonwoo didn’t even say he had a date to the festival and this kid was here assuming things. The older boy turned away, looking back at the assignment they needed to complete. 

_'Yeah,_ I’ll _see you there you idiot. But I hope you don’t see me. That would be terrible,’_ he thought quickly, before scribbling some answers on his sheet. 

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

_With a smile adorning his lips, Wonwoo screen-shot the messages which were sent to Yeona the following morning._

⋆✩⋆─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───⋆✩⋆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-date to date-date o.O   
> Why is WW so nice?? >.<

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly let me know your thoughts! I love reading and responding!  
> Have a beautiful day!


End file.
